Juego Perverso
by MA0U
Summary: Harima Kenji ha pasado casi un año en América, alejado de todo y de todos, cuando un día encuentra al fin una excusa para regresar a Japón, donde las cosas se han salido de control y donde lo han estado esperando sus problemas de siempre. Harima Kenji, este mundo sólo va a romperte el corazón. ¿O acaso tú lo harás? ¿Cómo podrías escapar? (Enlazado a Luna Negra)


_Love's the funeral of hearts_

 _And an ode for cruelty_

 _When angels cry blood_

 _On flowers of evil in bloom_

 _The funeral of hearts_

 _And a plea for mercy_

 _When love is a gun_

 _Separating me from you_

* * *

 **Capítulo 0**

 **La Determinación en el Desierto**

Qué calor hacía.

Podía sentirlo en el aire mismo, aire que cortaba con su moto y por el que pasaba a través de carreteras llenas de nada más que un desierto interminable, donde desde hacía rato no veía un alma. Pero por esta tarde lo prefería así. Una sensación de tranquilidad sólo perturbada por el condenado sol que no daba tregua a nada que tocara con su luz. Había estado más de una hora conduciendo en el ardiente lugar, rumbo a… ni él lo sabía con exactitud.

Y en momentos como ese, cuando el viento era el que cortaba su rostro a través del aire que atravesaba con su motocicleta, era cuando pensaba en las cosas que hacía. A ratos, muy escasos y todo sea dicho, se preguntaba a sí mismo si esperaba lograr algo con tanto dramatismo. Alejarse de su gente, de su nación, cruzar el charcazo para estar tan cerca como pudiese del motivo y la fuente de su infortunio. Pero en sus sentimientos no podía mandar, y no podía sentirse avergonzado a pesar que se imaginaba lo que pensarían todos allá en su tierra. Todos, desde Itoko hasta Imouto-san habrían de pensar que él era alguna especie de enfermo mental rematado sin remedio y sin ganas de buscarlo. Tanto, que se había lanzado a América a la primera oportunidad para sí aliviar su agitación, y aliviar lo que su ser le pedía a gritos desde que la ayudó a ir tras ese… buen hombre de Karasuma Ouji.

Pero ése era él. El mismo hombre que vivía por amor, respiraba por amor, cuya existencia había encontrado un motivo al plasmar cada aspecto de sí misma en otra existencia, tan perfecta para él, que no admitía otro pensamiento en su interior. El mismo hombre que terminó haciendo cada tontería…

Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que pasaba a toda velocidad a un camión en el lado derecho de la carretera donde, por pura curiosidad y aburrimiento, miró a la ventana del conductor para luego sonreírle con alevosía al sujeto que le devolvió igual sonrisa y le regaló un timbrazo de su claxon. Sonriente, Harima Kenji aceleró, al tiempo que pensaba en lo genial que debía verse por detrás, a esa velocidad y con su cabello larguísimo desde hacía meses.

Más de once meses para ser exactos. Once meses en que lo había dejado crecer de nuevo en lo salvaje de la carretera y once meses en los que no supo de nadie. Nadie, desde Itoko hasta Imouto-san. Diablos, es que ni siquiera supo nada de Ojou, que siempre se las arreglaba para localizarlo con ese mayordomo, o con su hermano, salido del mismo infierno. Pero sin proponérselo, Kenji le había despistado luego de la última reunión que había tenido con la antigua clase 2-C, en la mismísima América y que tan bien había ido a pesar de los sabidos malentendidos. Al tiempo que otro ruido del claxon del ya alejado camión que había dejado bien atrás le llegaba, Kenji cavilaba otra vez sobre su gente, mientras que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía. Los echaba de menos. Vaya que los echaba de menos. Los rostros de todos ellos se agolpaban en su mente, a la vez que sorteaba curvas y baches y mientras pasaba a otro camión al que ya no se molestó en picar a su conductor. Perdido en sus recuerdos.

Así supo que echaba de menos su clase, la 2-C de la Yagami High School. El tiempo que había pasado lejos de ellos parecía más que sólo algunos años, en los que él sólo había hecho lo que le salió de los cojones, solo, _living in Amerika_.

Echaba de menos a Itoko. Su prima había sido una molestia más que una ayuda, pero era innegable que ella lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Toda la ayuda que le dio, y todos los problemas que le causó… Cómo deseaba poder decírselo a la cara.

Echaba de menos a Suoh. Bastante centrada y quien siempre estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kenji recordaba especialmente las veces en que ella básicamente se había tragado las balas que eran para él, cortesía de Tenma-chan. ¿Sería acaso que Suoh ya se había sincerado consigo misma, y aceptado que quería al Cuatro Ojos? Kenji se moría por saberlo.

Echaba de menos a Takano. Esa chica seria, a la que en la puñetera vida había visto sonreír, se las arreglaba para complicarles la vida aún más a todos, si eso era posible. Sin embargo, no concebía su clase sin ella, ni las aventuras que tuvieron hubieran sido las mismas sin ella.

Echaba de menos a Sarah. El tiempo que había pasado con ella y Yakumo en aquella casa habían sido de los momentos más felices de su vida. Momentos felices, en los que a veces quería morirse a pesar de sonreír como siempre, y que si no hubiera sido por todos ellos no hubiera superado.

Echaba de menos a Yakumo y a Eri. Imouto-san y Ojou. Se las habían arreglado siempre para encontrarlo, aun estando ellas en Japón y él en América. Pero eran ya once meses y contando desde que las había visto por última vez. Once meses desde aquella vez en que se marchó contento de aquella iglesia, embarrado por completo de pasteles y sacudiéndose de la cabeza las fantasías estúpidas de siempre. Las extrañaba, y él mismo no sabía cómo definirlo, pues el sentimiento de pérdida que lo embargaba no era ni parecido al que sintió al mirar a aquél avión, e imaginársela llegando a los brazos de Karasuma. Por ello trató de apartar tan cutres sentimientos, y centrarse en el modesto restaurante que estaba a un lado de la carretera y que sería lo único de civilización en un buen rato si no se detenía. Además tenía hambre desde hacía horas.

Detuvo su moto, se apeó y luego de asegurarse que estaba bien segura se dirigió confiado al interior del sitio. Este tipo de lugares eran su especialidad, donde siempre podía ganarse el sustento con dibujos para los más generosos comensales, y a veces hasta cantaba canciones antiguas con su guitarra, pues eran lo que más le solicitaban. Podía afirmar con orgullo de lo bueno que era su inglés ahora, y lo mucho que eso ayudaba para interpretar las canciones que tanto reclamaban. Sonriendo otra vez, pensaba que Ojou estaría contenta si lo supiera, pues siempre habían tenido alguna riña por su inglés.

—¡Ah! Has venido otra vez, Kenji —lo saludó una camarera joven y pelirroja, y Kenji le sonrió con seguridad al entrar.

—Ya le di varias vueltas al mundo en mi moto, así que toca otra, Jessica —bromeó Kenji.

—Tú no cambias —le sonrió la camarera a su vez, acercándose al sitio donde Kenji se sentó, cerca al televisor—. ¿Cuántas ya llevas?

—Más de las que puedo contar.

—¿No vas a cantar esta tarde? —le preguntó Jessica con ilusión, arrancando sonrisas y la aprobación de varias personas sentadas alrededor.

—Hoy no —le respondió Kenji, sonriendo ante la ligera desilusión de Jessica y de los demás en el lugar—. Estoy algo cansado.

Kenji se apoyó en el espaldar de su asiento, mientras Jessica le traía el menú a pesar de saberse de memoria lo que pediría. Kenji pasaba por el sitio al menos una vez al mes, dependiendo de a dónde lo llevaran las ruedas de su moto. Así fue que había hecho buenas migas con gran parte de los dependientes en los restaurantes y pensiones de la carretera, en los sitios por los que pasaba. Todos ellos lo conocían como el japonés cantante, o Nipon Singer, como él mismo terminó haciéndose llamar. Y los que terminaban conociéndolo inevitablemente terminaban siendo buenos amigos de él y de su contagiable energía, y su eterna sonrisa.

Luego de decirle a ella lo que quería, Kenji miró por la ventana al tiempo que Jessica se metía en el interior del lugar para traerle su orden. Estaba mirando su moto por la ventana, cerca de la estación de servicio cercana. Ya necesitaba combustible… y que no hiciera tanto calor. Todo por el maldito verano que no terminaba de acabar. Perezosamente se relajó, para captar lo que decía en el noticiero en el televisor.

—… grave situación en la capital del mismísimo Japón. Como pueden apreciar en las imágenes, la nube púrpura que está ascendiendo desde el sitio del atentado es corrosiva, y lamentamos informar de la muerte de nuestros corresponsales…

Kenji se sobresaltó y se sacó sus habituales gafas negras de siempre, mientras Jessica regresaba hasta él con un vaso de vidrio, una canasta con pan y una jarra con jugo de naranja, todo en una bandeja. Ella lo notó de inmediato, y siguió la dirección de los asustados ojos de Kenji.

—… al acercarse a la nube para poder tener mejor… visibilidad. Lo que sea que conforme ese gas es corrosivo, y fundió rápidamente el fuselaje del helicóptero, y derritió literalmente a sus ocupantes. Nos cuesta imaginar el horror del hecho para quienes han tenido que tratar con este tema en primera persona, y nuestras condolencias están con el pueblo japonés. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos ha…

Kenji no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, por lo que seguramente lo que estaba atestiguando era algún tipo de sueño. Quizás aún estaba en el alojamiento que encontró la noche anterior, muerto de sueño y tanto, que estaba presenciando semejante escenario a través de una pantallita de televisión. En ella podía ver un helicóptero con muchísima más suerte que el que ardía a varios metros en el suelo, en medio de las ruinas dantescas de edificios destrozados y humeantes. Kenji había visto alguna vez en la clase de historia varios escenarios así, pero eran ocasionados por bombas y a pesar de estar algunos en blanco y negro, estaba seguro que el humo en ellos no era purpura. Y según lo que el conductor del noticiero contaba, se trataba de un ataque terrorista de algún tipo. Y todo en el mismo Tokyo.

—Kenji, ¿estás bien? —se interesó Jessica, mirándolo con algo de preocupación—. Te ves pálido.

—Estoy bien —se recompuso Kenji, y sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Volvió mirar al televisor, mientras el conductor seguía parloteando, y Kenji deseó que se dejara de detalles que no le importaban más que saber en qué distrito había ocurrido el hecho. Trataba de deducirlo por sí mismo, pero no reconocía nada desde allí ni lo haría en un futuro, pues Tokyo era condenadamente grande.

—Perdóname, Jessica —se disculpó Kenji, levantándose de su silla y mirando a la cabina telefónica afuera del restaurant y luego mirándola a ella—. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

—Ah… Claro…

Jessica tuvo que reprimir un bufido. Había supuesto que Kenji usaría el teléfono público de afuera, y ciertamente no que le pidiera usar el suyo.

—Gracias. Te pagaré lo que use.

Jessica le prestó su celular a Kenji, y este trató un rato de recordar el número de Itoko o el número de su casa. Pero a pesar de haber aprendido inglés, de tocar muy bien la guitarra y de haber dejado todo tan arrogantemente, no pudo recordar el número de nadie. De absolutamente nadie.

—Maldición… —murmuró Kenji, al tiempo que se volvía a sentar con frustración.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preocupó Jessica, sujetándose su delantal del sitio con ambas manos al mirar la seriedad en la cara de Kenji. Varios de los comensales también estaban atentos a lo que Kenji hiciera o dijera.

—No recuerdo ningún número.

—Ay, Kenji.

Kenji pasó un buen rato tratando de recordar alguna dirección, pero ninguna acudió a su mente, y en el noticiario ahora pasaban noticias nacionales, así que Kenji ya no supo más del terrible asunto. Al cambiar los canales, en ninguno mencionaban el sitio exacto de la explosión o lo que hubiera sido. Kenji maldijo en voz baja, y ya ni trató de concentrarse en su comida, que Jessica le había traído hacía rato y que estaba algo fría ahora.

—Demonios —volvió a maldecir, al rendirse en intentar recordar alguna dirección. ¡No se sabía ni sus correos electrónicos! Quizá fuera porque él mismo no tenía uno.

Su siguiente curso de acción era indiscutible entonces. No podía preguntarle a nadie sobre el sitio exacto del incidente, pues allí en América menos que él sabrían sobre ello. Y no lo sabría si se quedaba en alguna interminable carretera donde las noticias llegaban con retraso incluso, a pesar de lo mucho que habían avanzado las comunicaciones y el jodido celular. Por lo que la solución obvia para quitarse la ansiedad y el miedo por los suyos se resumía en regresar a Japón para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Pero no quería volver, a pesar de extrañar a mares a Yakumo y Eri, y a todos los demás. Con pesar reconoció que no quería volver porque…

Estúpido de él. Al mirar la televisión otra vez, se dio cuenta. Era elemental:

No sería el único regresando a Japón por esos hechos.

Sin poderlo evitar le sonrió a su reflejo en la ventana con arrogancia, a pesar que sabía que ello camuflaría su miedo e incertidumbre sólo por un rato. Se colocó de nuevo las gafas mientras sonreía ante lo inevitable. Maldita fuera su suerte, y maldito fuera el efecto que producía en él el sólo pensamiento de ella. Maldita Tenma y su eterna sonrisa. Maldita fuera su suerte.

* * *

 **Sólo ayer terminé de leer School Rumble otra vez, y diablos, vaya que quise más. Todo fue culpa del soundtrack que me inventé para ello, a saber, una justa canción de HIM: Funeral of Hearts. Condenada canción que me dio la inspiración para iniciar esto. Así que si se preguntan qué diablos es eso de la nube púrpura, pues es una patraña que escribí en " _Nevadas Noches de Verano",_ y que está enlazada a esta historia en un universo compartido, ya que todo es compartido entre universos estos días. En el momento me ha parecido una buena y dramática excusa para traer a Kenji de vuelta a Japón, donde... esperemos que todo vaya bien.**

 **Casi cada capítulo que escribo, tiene su canción que la ha inspirado. Para este capítulo cero, chiquitín y de intro, ha sido Funeral of Hearts. Viene a cuento por lo que sucederá después en el mundo de Harima Kenji, Sawachika Eri y Tsukamoto Yakumo. Miedo me da.**


End file.
